


Never go to a bar with Dante

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't ever let Dante go to a bar, M/M, dante Dante why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol's a bitch and Nero wants to kill Dante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never go to a bar with Dante

Going to a bar with Dante was bound to be trouble. Nero could think of plenty of other things he'd rather be doing, but the old man always got whiny when he refused to hang out. Christ, you go on one mission that takes forever and a day and the older male gets clingy.

 

When Dante and Nero entered Love Planet, Dante immediately made his way over to the bar to order the drinks. Well, drink. Nero would only be getting a soda so that he could make sure the big manchild wouldn't fuck anything up and accidentally kill seven men.

 

Dante pouted in disappointment when seeing Nero sitting in a chair away from the crowd. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid," he whined, "I wanted to hang out!"

 

Nero promptly rolled his eyes and plucked the cream soda away from Dante, taking a sip. "We //are//. I'm not killing you and I'm talking to you right now."

 

Dante huffed and rolled his eyes. "Barely. Well fine then, Mr. Stick-In-My-Ass, I'll go talk to some people who want to hang out with all of this awesomeness," he said, dramatically folding his arms and taking a sip of his beer before going to the dance floor. 

 

Nero shook his head and took another sip. Mm mm, liquid garbage. He did kind of feel like a bit of a rude person at the moment. And then Dante got drunk and shit went downhill for his pity mood. 

 

When realizing he'd just let Dante wander around whilst drunk, you could bet Nero immediately took the seat next to Dante when he sat at the bar again.

 

"Awwwww, you DO want to hang out!"

"No, I'm making sure you don't die."

Apparently drunk Dante was a diva and slammed his hands on the bar, cracking it in half and causing everyone to stare at them.

 

"You-hic- are no fun! If you were-hic- half as fun as you are sexy, we'd be having the time of our lives right now!" Dante screamed/whined.

 

Nero stood up immediately and looking at the owner apologetically, apologized fifty times. "Dante Sparda, get your ass up we are going home," he huffed, tugging Dante to the exit.

 

"DANTE HAS LEFT THE-HIC- BUILDING!" Dante cheered as he ran to the car, Nero in pursuit and screaming obscenities at him.

 

Nero huffed as he got out the keys and began unlocking the car. Dante tripped and landed on the ground, but didn't bother to get up and tugged at Nero's coat. "Nero, kid, Nero, Nero, Nero, Nero, kid, kid, kiddo, buddy, babe-" "wHAT?!" Nero asked, glaring down at Dante.

 

"I loooooooveeeee~ youuuuuuu~" he giggled, smiling happily at his boyfriend. Nero sighed in defeat and tugged Dante into the car. "I love you too," he mumbled, rubbing his nose. Dante laughed happily and finally fell asleep.

 

After getting home yanked into bed by a more sober Dante, Nero sighed softly. 

 

"Never fucking hanging out with you again."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been finishing stories ;-; I'm Sorreh I suck at making multiple chapters ones but I'll try my best \\(>~


End file.
